Halfaversary
by buffett-head
Summary: Kim tells Ron that she loves him during 'Clean Slate,' but we never see his real response. Another missing scene. One-shot introspective Ron--how intriguing...


**A/N:** My first dabble into the Kim Possible Universe; I chose a short piece to sort of test the waters. It's been a while since I could call myself a writer--here's hoping it's like riding a bike...

To set the scene: during "Clean Slate," Kim told Ron she loved him and then...nothing! How could the writers just let that dangle without some sort of reaction from Ron? Well, rest assured that it will be provided here.

* * *

**"Love is crazy, pretty baby take it real slow,  
my feelings show.  
All you have to do is never ever let it go,  
my feelings show. And I want you to know my feelings show."  
'Feelings show,' Colbie Caillat**

Ron held Kim close, and rolled left to shield her from the jet wash as the Global Justice hovercraft touched down. They were sitting next to the over-heated train engine and shivering to stay warm. Ron had found a blanket and they were wrapped up, Kim sitting between Ron's legs and leaning against his chest, Rufus on Kim's shoulder. Kim hadn't said a word since they had called for extraction, but she wouldn't let him out of arm's reach. _She's probably a bit overwhelmed after getting her memories back,_ Ron thought to himself. He held her hand as they climbed the steps to the passenger compartment and Kim smiled in appreciation.

As soon as they settled in for the trip home Kim fell asleep in Ron's arms. He didn't mind; he loved to be able to hold her, to help her. So many times he was the one who needed extra encouragement, and she was the one who never let him down. In all his life he could never figure out what he did to deserve her. As far as Ron was concerned, he'd done exactly two great things his entire life. One was figuring out the Lil' Diablo plot. Granted, it took a bit of the Ron Factor for him to recognize Dr. Drakken's voice and piece it all together, but those were just details. He was sure Kim or Wade would have foiled the scheme in time, but the fact that he had figured it out on his own and before anyone else filled him with pride. He didn't even want to think about how it saved his relationship with Kim.

But even the Lil' Diablo plot was a distant second to actually _becoming_ Kim's friend. In those first anxious days of Pre-K he had already realized he was not like other kids. He looked goofy, regardless of what his mother said. His quirks and observations about life quickly made him an outcast.

Kim on the other hand… She always attracted attention. Her radiant smile and physical beauty were obvious from a young age. And that fiery personality… She was born to be someone great. Or at least that's what Ron believed.

God only knew the details—perhaps it was written in the stars—but whatever it was that caused her to seek him out and ask to be friends, Ron was eternally grateful. And he knew, as he teased her long hair, that he would die before he lost her.

He loved to run his fingers through her soft hair; and he knew she loved it too because she told him so. She had teased him about it on April Fool's Day, smiling as she mused about cutting it short or dying it blonde. He nearly had a coronary, and she had to make it up to him over several date-nights at Bueno Nacho. Red hair, blonde hair, or even no hair; Ron would love her no matter what. He may not have told her in so many words, but surely his actions showed his that feelings were true. She didn't need to test him on that.

He made another curly-Q with his fingers before his mind snapped wide awake: She told him she loved him! And instead of confessing his love in return he made some stupid joke. "Idiot!" He whispered harshly to himself. He felt Kim stir as she took a deep breath, and a moment later they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey there, handsome." Kim smiled and yawned.

_Tell her! Tell her!_ Ron's mind yelled frantically. "Me too!" The words were out of Ron's mouth before he realized he said them.

Kim's eyebrows scrunched together and she giggled. "What?"

"I…uh, the train…" Ron stuttered.

"Yes…" Kim urged him on.

But how was he supposed to tell her all that he had been thinking? How could he put into words what she meant to him? He took a shaky breath, "I… I love you too. I just… I need you to know."

She had tears in her eyes and he didn't know what to do. But then she reached her hand up and pulled him down. She kissed him deeply, leaving him breathless and starry-eyed. "I know you do." She said quietly. "How could I not?" She pressed herself against him and he held her tight.

* * *

**Feedback--as always--is appreciated.**


End file.
